Malu
by outout
Summary: Jungkook pikir, urat malu seorang Kim Taehyung tidak pernah ada sejak lahir. [KookV]-[BTS Fic]


**Malu**

by **miaridara/outout**

 **.**

 **[** Jeon Jungkook **x** Kim Taehyung **]**

 **BTS**

 **방탄소년단**

 **.**

 **[** Fiction **:** Rate (T) **:** Fic  Short ( _1000+_ ) **:** Romance **:** AU **]**

 **.**

 **[!]gumoh feels, etc**

 **you have been warned**

 **[** Anda ragu-ragu **?** Kembali sekarang juga **!]**

 **.**

 **I only own the plot**

 **.**

 **[** "Jungkook pikir, urat malu seorang Kim Taehyung tidak pernah ada sejak lahir" **]**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kembalikan ponselku, Jeon _sialan_ Jungkook!" teriakan Taehyung yang berasal dari dalam kamar itu menjadi satu-satunya suara paling keras di tengah malam ini, Jungkook yang memang sedang membawa ponsel Taehyung hanya menyeringai melihat kekasih manisnya itu susah payah menuju ke arahnya

"Kau bilang tidak apa-apa pakai kostum seperti itu, aku ingin memfotonya" ucap Jungkook dengan tenang

"Kau gila?! Mau ditaruh dimana mukaku ?!" Taehyung menggeram histeris

"Lho, kau bisa malu juga? Kupikir urat malumu tidak pernah ada sejak lahir"

Kedua mata Taehyung melebar kala mendengar ejekan bernada tenang dari mulut yang harus diakuinya sebagai kekasih itu. Dengan rasa kesal yang memuncak Taehyung mengangkat gaun panjang ketat berwarna merah itu hingga selutut. Menampilkan betisnya yang mulus.

"Kemari kau kelinci buruk rupa sialan!"

 **.**

 **.**

Kejadian sebelumnya adalah ketika Jungkook dipermalukan Taehyung di taman kota pada hari minggu yang sangat cerah. Pemuda yang lebih tua dua tahun darinya itu sengaja memakai kacamata renang untuk kencan mereka di siang ini. Sontak saja hal itu membuat Taehyung−dan tentu saja Jungkook−ditertawakan sepanjang mereka berjalan. Jungkook memilih berjalan sedikit lebih depan daripada Taehyung, namun dengan sengaja lelaki bersenyum kotak itu bergelayut manja di lengannya. Membuat Jungkook merasa seperti membawa topeng monyet. _Well_ , jangan beritahu ini pada Taehyung karena ia pasti akan mengamuk.

Setelah mereka sampai di taman kota, entah sengaja atau tidak, Taehyung menjerit-jerit histeris karena melihat tukang balon di depan sebuah pohon sakura yang sedang berguguran. Tingkah laku yang sangat tidak malu itu lagi-lagi terjadi di sepanjang waktu mereka berkencan. Taehyung yang berebut ice cream dengan anak kecil, Taehyung yang menangis guling-guling di tengah jalan, Taehyung yang dengan joroknya mengupil dan menempelkannya pada seorang gadis dan Taehyung yang tiba-tiba kentut saat mereka makan siang di salah satu restoran sederhana.

Siang itu Jungkook benar-benar malu sekali membawa kencan seorang Kim Taehyung. Dia tahu Taehyung itu memang aneh, tapi melihat Taehyun banyak tingkah di kencan mereka kali ini membuat Jungkook berpikir ulang kenapa ia bisa mencintai Taehyung.

"Jeon, aku lapar" Taehyung merenggut lucu pada Jungkook yang sedang berjalan dengan tenang, pemuda itu tidak memperdulikan Taehyung yang sekarang mulai mengguncang-guncangkan lengannya

"Jeon Jungkook, aku benar-benar lapar"

"Aku tidak mengenalmu" jawaban telak Jungkook membuat Taehyung melotot dengan raut wajah yang kau pasti tidak akan mau melihatnya

"Ya! Sialan kau! Begitu caramu memperlakukan kekasih?!"

"Begitu juga caramu mempermalukan aku?" lagi-lagi perkataan Jungkook membuat Taehyung mati kutu, pemuda bergolongan darah AB itu hanya menampilkan cengiran lebar tidak tahu malunya pada Jungkook

"Aku 'kan mencoba hal-hal baru" elaknya mencari alasan

"Coba saja di planetmu, planetku ini khusus untuk orang-orang normal"

"Ya! Kau pikir aku ini alien?!" kali ini Taehyung berteriak marah, secara tidak langsung kekasihnya itu sudah mengatainya alien

"Kau tidak menyadarinya?" tanya Jungkook dengan wajah kelewat dibuat polos

"Sialan kau!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Pakai gaun milik Ibumu, ku foto, dan aku akan memberimu satu big cheesecake sebagai hadiahnya. Bagaimana?" tawar Jungkook sembari menaik-naikan alisnya

Taehyung memasang wajah berpikir, "Kau tidak akan menipuku 'kan?" tanya Taehyung dengan polosnya, membuat Jungkook tertawa

"Aku tidak mungkin menipu kekasihku yang paling manis ini" rayu Jungkook seraya mencolek-colek dagu Taehyung

"Hentikan, Jeon! Itu menjijikan!"

Lagi-lagi Jungkook tertawa. "Jadi, kau mau mengikuti tantanganku?"

"Demi big cheesecake-ku!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Diam, Tae. Aku belum memfotomu"

"Kau gila, Jeon! Kekasihmu kau permalukan seperti ini?!"

"Kau pikir tadi kau tidak mempermalukan aku apa?"

"Tadi itu aku hanya coba-coba!"

"Aku juga sedang coba-coba sekarang!"

"Beraninya kau padaku huh?"

Jungkook tertawa keras ketika melihat wajah Taehyung yang memerah entah karena marah atau malu. "Hey, kau cantik sekali memaki gaun itu. Nona Jeon Taehyung, apakah malam ini kau akan pergi kencan dengan kekasih tampanmu itu?" ucap Jungkook dengan nada yang dibuat seperti perempuan, menirukan suara tante-tante yang tinggal di sebelah apartement mereka

"GAHH! Kelinci brengsek! Pergi sana ke planet pluto! Dasar gigi besar tonggos raksasa! MATI SAJA KAU!"

Jungkook buru-buru memfoto Taehyung sebelum memasuki kamar dan menguncinya dari dalam. Ia mengelus-ngelus dadanya dan tertawa keras mengingat wajah Taehyung yang benar-benar tidak bisa di _control_.

"Astaga, kenapa bisa aku mencintainya begitu?"

 **THE END**

Fic sebelum tidur. Thanks buat yang udah baca. Sempatkan review~~


End file.
